Scathyro
The Island of Scathyro is a large landmass in the Shattered Sea, close to Isla Calamar and Portuqa. It is uninhabited due to the extremely dangerous environment, and was once home to an ancient civilisation. History Founding In the year 300, long before Tyrraneans settled the Shattered Sea, many groups of Hirokiri people fled their country due to various reasons and began to colonise the uninhabited islands of the Shattered Sea. Though these lands were wild, they were still safer than Hirokir. One group landed on the shores of Scathyro, and set to work colonising the entire island before anyone else could. The original name of this group is lost to history, but modern historians name them the "Scath", which means "Outcasts" in the Savage Islander language. As the Scath expanded across the island, they realised that it was a land of natural beauty and fertility, rivalling Hirokir in the sheer abundance of nature across it. They set to work cutting down vast swathes of forest to make way for farmland, which they knew would be prosperous. Those loyal to the Spirit of Hir denounced it as blasphemy, but the Scath didn't fear the demons since they had left Hirokir. It wasn't long before the Scath had taken over the entire island, and wielded great power in the Shattered Sea. Their population grew massively due to the lack of threats and the abundance of food. This in turn lead to weakness, and turning away from Hir. They started a royal family, they created an aristocracy, all things which would have made their fellows in Hirokir sick to see. By the year 722, the grand city of Scathia had been constructed, and its greedy, gluttonous King Kishnar and his lords held absolute power. They hoarded food for themselves and let many of their people starve, despite the fact that there was plenty to go around. Vareesh A man named Vareesh visited that year, a powerful Roxul from Hirokir itself, come to check on their colonies. At first the Scath didn't even let him in, and when he did eventually come in, he was appalled by what he saw. Yet his complaints fell on deaf ears, as Kishnar and his lords were unwilling to listen. During Vareesh's stay, the Scath leaders recieved word that the other islands were plotting against them, and were going to send an army. The Scath had very little military, they hadn't needed one after all. Kishnar begged Vareesh to go to Hirokir and bring reinforcements to protect Scathyro, but Vareesh suggested a different plan. Vareesh proposed a ritual, he would create an army from the very nature of Scathyro itself. Kishnar gratefully gave the druid everything he needed for the ritual. Little did he know that Vareesh didn't care for the safety of the Scath. The ritual was an enormous success, and Vareesh created a plant filled with violent bloodlust, that would spread and create an immortal army made from the jungle itself. As the invaders landed, they found themselves fighting an unexpected enemy, as the forest around them cut them to pieces and feasted on their blood. The Betrayal The Scath were initially happy with the result, but Vareesh was plotting. During the invasion, he'd been gathering those in Scathia who still followed the Spirit of Hir and took them onto all the boats that the Scath owned, before sending them away to Hirokir. The nobles noticed this, and angrily questioned him. His response was simple, yet famous. "The forest has a long memory, and it holds grudges. Now that it has a taste for blood there's nothing that can stop it from consuming those who chopped it down". In a panic, the lords attempted their own rituals to calm the plants, but could only watch as the forest destroyed the majestic city of Scathia violently and destructively. Vareesh stood at the side, watching it all, unharmed. As the grand palace was destroyed, King Kishnar begged the druid to let him live, to stop the plants from killing him somehow. Vareesh obliged, and delivered upon the King the harshest punishment of all. Vareesh left before the plants decided that their hunger was more important than loyalty to the man who'd made them, and told his masters in Hirokir that there was nothing to worry about. Anymore. The Birth of Rukdai Meanwhile, King Kishnar was writhing in the throes of a painful transformation. Vareesh had let him live, but it was not a comfortable existence. When the transformation finally ended after many days, Kishnar was no longer human. He was a creature of nature, made from fungus and plants. His mind broken by the pain, he began to wander the ruins of his home, with a nagging darkness in his mind. The forest obeyed his commands, but all he desired was to keep everything away from his island. Over time his power grew, as the forest feasted on everything in the island with any blood. In the year 800, Kisnar drew this power into himself and became a creature of hatred and sacrilege. He was no longer Kisnar, he was Rukdai, the 8th Demon Lord. Rukdai In the Hirokiri belief system, Rukdai is an evil entity who represents forbidden places and ways. Like all Demons he also represents turning your back on Hir, and shedding your humanity. He is known as Lord of the Pit, and Slayer of Trespassers. Although he is not a direct danger to the people of Hirokir since he's trapped on Scathyro, they still pay heed to the lessons that his tale tells. Sacrifices are occasionally made to Rukdai. Slahirok from Zul'Garab or Vaik'Kai sail the seas and land on the shores of Scathyro during the day, make a sacrifice, and then go home as soon as possible. Many make the mistake of thinking that Rukdai is not as powerful as the other demons. A night on Scathyro would prove that untrue. Rukdai is one of the few Demon Lords not to be represented in the leadership of Uum'Brox, or revered by their Slahirok. This is because the Uum'Broxi have long since delved into the forbidden and do not fear what lies within. The Compass The Compass of the Wandering Isle has been hidden in many locations over the years. Between 1125 and 2014 it was located on Scathyro. Originally it was protected by a group of druids devoted to the Wandering Isle, but in 1870 they were overwhelmed by Rukdai's army, and he took the compass himself. Rukdai and the Wandering Isle represent two different sides to nature and magic, and have always been in opposition, there was a short battle fought over the compass, as the Wandering Isle took control of parts of the forest for itself. In the end, a spirit travelled to the Island in person and transformed into an obelisk of stone surrounded by a shield to hold the Compass in. The shield prevented Rukdai's forces from entering, but allowed humans. Tales of the Shattered Sea In 2014, Emilio Ventura, Vanessa Fang and her Spirit Animal Starboard arrived at Scathyro in search of the compass. They fought many of Rukdai's plants, but spent most of their time there during the day, while Rukdai was weaker. They located the temple, which redirected them to the Obelisk. Arriving at this location, the adventurers fought off some more of Rukdai's forces, and Emilio came into contact with the obelisk, which spoke to him and allowed him to take the compass. Since that moment, Emilio became watched by the Wandering Isle. As the adventurers attempted escape in the evening, they were pursued by Rukdai himself, though they fortunately didn't encounter the Demon Lord and managed to get to their boat in time.